The invention relates generally to LED lighting systems and more particularly to security lighting systems with LEDs.
As LED technology progresses, LEDs will be used for many lighting applications. White light LEDs are still in their infancy and questions regarding their color rendering and lifetime need to be resolved before wide scale commercial adoption. Colored LEDs, however, are a proven technology, and as outputs continue to increase, colored lighting opportunities will be further enabled. Exit signs and traffic signals are examples of colored lighting markets that have seen widespread commercial success by LEDs and soon may be dominated if not monopolized by LEDs.
Security lighting, particularly in outdoor environments, is a lighting application of great interest. LEDs are not the ideal choice because white light is generally needed and only colored LEDs are generally available. Incandescent lights can be used but consume much more energy. Thus a security lighting system with the advantageous features of both LEDs and incandescent lamps without their limitations is highly desired.